


sofá

by LaryssaD17



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, F/M, Falling asleep in the couch, Fluff, alternative universe, movies - Freeform, sleeping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Minutos más tarde, los dos estaban dormidos en el sofá.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691035
Kudos: 7





	sofá

-Te estás quedando dormido.

-Lo siento.- y de verdad lo sentía, pero la verdad era que estaba cansado. 

Anakin se enderezó en el sofá e intentó enfocarse en la película frente a él, pero no podía. Los ojos le pesaban y cada veinte segundos sacaba un bostezo, pero no se había ido a dormir porque le había prometido a Ahsoka que vería la película con ella. Además de que era una tradición entre ellos ya el ver películas todos los viernes en la noche. 

-Quizás debamos…

-No, quiero terminarla.- le interrumpió él y Ahsoka le miró insegura, pero decidió volver a su lado y concentrarse en la pantalla. 

Anakin luchó por mantenerse con los ojos abiertos, pero al cabo de diez minutos se le había cerrado solos y su cabeza había aterrizado en el hombro derecho de Ahsoka.

La chica lo miró un segundo antes de rodar los ojos con una sonrisa. Ya sabía que no llegaría ni a la mitad de la película por estar durmiendo dos horas diarias. Ella de todas maneras, le permitió quedarse durmiendo en su hombro (el dolor de cuello probablemente lo despertaría después) y siguió viendo la película por sí sola. 

Minutos más tarde, los dos estaban dormidos en el sofá.


End file.
